Esa navidad
by Lady Cisne
Summary: Los recuerdos de una navidad especial.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este relato lo he hecho como regalo de navidad para dos personas a las que le tengo mucho cariño. Gracias por inspirarme. Espero que os guste.

Ha sido revisado y corregido por la grandisima Adhy Rosier Moon.

* * *

Daphne se encontraba sentada en el suelo, frente al fuego con la espalda pegada a la parte baja del sofá, mirando el fuego con una copa de vino blanco en la mano. Sonrió cuando Blaise se tumbó en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Sus dedos automáticamente buscaron su pelo, enredándose en el indomable cabello moreno, mientras una sonrisa suave aparecía en sus labios.

- Esta noche es Fin de Año, Greengrass.

- Lo sé, Zabini.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel Fin de Año?- le miró a los ojos azul cielo mientras ella le devolvía la mirada divertida.

- Claro que lo recuerdo.

Con una sonrisa idéntica en los labios y, sin dejarse de mirar a los ojos, ambos se sumieron en los recuerdos compartidos.

* * *

Hogwarts, 1996

La joven rubia se encontraba sentada en el suelo, frente al fuego con la espalda apoyada en la parte de abajo de uno de los sillones de la sala común de su casa. Leía perezosamente un libro mientras disfrutaba del silencio y la quietud que reinaba allí. Era la única alumna de Slytherin que se quedaba durante las navidades. Sus padres habían decidido que se quedara allí. Astoria también debería de haberse quedado, pero había enfermado y decidieron que fuera a casa. Daphne se sintió un poco enfadada al principio, pero entendía a sus padres. Querían quitarla del medio porque era un plato demasiado apetitoso para algunos mortífagos. Sangre limpia, una bruja con talento y demasiado hermosa algunas veces.

Sus dieciséis años y su aguda inteligencia le permitían entender el porqué sus padres lo hacían. Pero no por eso dolía menos. Astoria había dicho que haría lo posible para que sus padres dejaran que Daph fuera, pero sabía que ni siquiera su hermana pequeña podría conseguirlo.

De repente, la puerta de la sala común se abrió y levantó la mirada curiosa. Por lo que ella sabía, nadie más de Slytherin se quedaba, pero sin embargo, solo alguien de su casa conocería la contraseña.

Su corazón dio un salto en el pecho cuando vio quién era. Aunque no lo dejó traslucir en su rostro. Era una auténtica Greengrass, una princesa de hielo.

Blaise examinó a la rubia que estaba en el sillón. Con una sonrisa de medio lado que enamoraba a todas las chicas y lo sabía. Sabía que la chica estaría allí. Habían corrido muchos rumores en la sala común porque las Greengrass se quedaban en Navidad. Pero en su fuero interno, Blaise daba gracias de que los mortífagos no pudieran poner sus lúbricos ojos en esa belleza rubia.

- Greengrass.

- Zabini- la chica alzó una perfecta ceja interrogativamente.

Pensó en no responder, pero no había nadie y podía relajar su actitud de tipo duro. Sabía que con Daphne, podía.

- Mi madre decidió finalmente irse a pasar las navidades con su nuevo novio y querían…intimidad- dijo esta última palabra con una mueca.

Daphne asintió simplemente. Pero puso en ese gesto toda su empatía. Todo el grupo sabía lo duros que eran para Blaise los continuos cambios de pareja de su madre. Se la conocía como la viuda negra y eso enervaba al chico.

Con pasos felinos, el moreno se acercó al sillón y se dejo caer en él, con las piernas por encima del reposabrazos. Sus dedos buscaron automáticamente el cabello de Daphne. Si hubieran estado los demás alumnos, ni él estaría sentado allí acariciándola, ni ella lo hubiera dejado. Pero estaban solos y solos podían permitirse estos gestos de cariño. Podían dejar de ser Greengrass y Zabini para ser solo Daphne y Blaise.

Siguieron así durante toda la tarde, ambos acompañándose sin palabras, sabiendo que el otro estaba allí, simplemente.

Para la cena de Nochebuena, se arreglaron, pero exclusivamente para el otro. Daphne llevaba un precioso vestido de cóctel negro, ajustado, que realzaba su perfecto cuerpo, su pelo recogido en un elegante moño. Un moño que a Blaise le daban ganas de deshacerlo y enterrar las manos en su suave pelo rubio.

Por su parte, el chico estaba muy elegante con el traje negro, que contrastaba con la camisa blanca y la corbata verde esmeralda. A Daphne se le corto la respiración al verlo, como casi siempre.

Entraron juntos en el Gran Comedor, suscitando algunas miradas. Había pocos alumnos, el trío dorado de Gryffindor, un Ravenclaw y ellos dos. Y los profesores. Al ser tan pocos, todos se sentaron en la mesa de los profesores. Daphne se puso entre el profesor Snape y Blaise, sintiendo la mirada de todos en ella.

Después de la cena, todos fueron a descansar. Blaise le pidió a uno de los elfos que llevara ponche a la sala común de Slytherin y, cuando ambos llegaron allí, tenían una ponchera entera para los dos y algo de picar. Fueron a cambiarse, a ponerse más cómodos, y después de cinco minutos, volvieron a reunirse allí, en la sala común, con vaqueros y camisetas. Tomaron ponche, rieron, bailaron y se divirtieron juntos hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Al día siguiente, se encontraron de nuevo en la sala común. Llevaban en los brazos los regalos que habían recibido, a ninguno le apetecía abrirlos a solas en su habitación.

Daphne estaba preciosa enfundada en unos vaqueros, unas botas altas y un jersey azul cielo, del mismo tono exacto que el de sus ojos. Llevaba el pelo suelto, como casi nunca lo llevaba y Blaise sonrió. No pudo evitar enredar sus dedos en algunos mechones rubios y acariciarlos. Daphne se sorprendió, pero le devolvió la sonrisa sin hacer nada.

Antes de desayunar, se sentaron en el suelo, frente al fuego, como dos niños pequeños para abrir sus regalos.

Blaise recibió una cartera de piel, un libro sobre quidditch, ropa, bombones en cantidades industriales procedentes de sus admiradores.

Daph recibió algo de ropa, un libro, perfume, algunas joyas y flores mágicas procedentes de todos los chicos que querían algo con ella.

Riéndose como chiquillos, se empezaron a meter el uno con el otro, embromándose acerca de filtros de amor metidos en bombones y rosas hechizadas para enamorar.

Desayunaron en la sala común, y fueron a dar un paseo por los jardines nevados del castillo, haciendo muñecos de nieve, tirándose bolas…divirtiéndose como niños.

A la hora de comer, con el rostro enrojecido por el frío, entraron al Gran Comedor aún riendo. Eso suscitó miradas de curiosidad entre el trío dorado y el ravenclaw que estaba sentado con ellos.

Pusieron su mejor expresión Slytherin mientras se sentaban a su mesa y comían entre sonrisas cómplices entre ellos.

Después se fueron a la sala común, donde, siguiendo con su rutina, él se sentó en el sillón y ella en el suelo.

Blaise miró a Daphne con curiosidad mientras ella leía. Nunca la había visto así. Era siempre correcta, siempre con la máscara de frialdad en el rostro. Jamás la veías perder la compostura, ni sentarse en el suelo como ahora. Ni siquiera ellos, que eran sus amigos, la habían visto como él la veía ahora. Claro que él tampoco era así cuando había más gente en la casa. Era más altivo, a veces casi tanto como Draco. Siguió cavilando sobre eso y se dio cuenta de que, realmente, todos tenían una imagen que mantener y lo hacían. Claro que con el grupo se relajaban. Pero no tanto como ahora. Podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que había visto a Daphne con vaqueros. O con el pelo suelto, como ahora. Y seguro que ella podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que él había llevado un jersey más suelto que no marcara los músculos, como ahora. O sin el pelo lleno de gomina.

- Oye, Daph.

La aludida levantó los ojos del libro y le miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué no te dejas el pelo suelto más a menudo?

La chica lo pensó por un instante y se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que por lo mismo que tú te echas gomina. Porque si lo dejo suelto, da más aire de…dejadez.

Lo que suponía, una imagen.

- Me gusta más suelto.

Ella se echó a reír. Otra de las cosas que raramente hacía. Reír a carcajadas. Una sonrisa sí. Sobre todo a ellos. Daphne siempre les tenía reservada una sonrisa abierta, para ellos, para sus amigos. Pero jamás reía. No había escuchado jamás sus cantarinas carcajadas.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le sujetó la barbilla con un dedo, mirándole a sus chispeantes ojos azules, que en ese momento, no eran de hielo.

- Me gustas más con el pelo suelto, cuando ríes a carcajadas y cuando estás así conmigo, relajada.

Daph clavó sus ojos en los verdes de él y vio lo mismo que había visto Blaise en los suyos. Risa, diversión. Lo vio como jamás lo había visto y sintió lo mismo que él.

- Y a mí también me gustas más cuando eres amable solo porque sí, cuando acaricias mi pelo solo por el placer de hacerlo y cuando me haces reír.

Fue un instante mágico entre los dos. Se miraron a los ojos, descubriéndose prácticamente por primera vez. Y ambos sonrieron, porque les gustó lo que vieron.

Blaise se bajó del sillón y se tumbó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Daphne y ella enredó los dedos en su corto pelo, acariciándole. Y así, ambos retomaron sus respectivas lecturas.

Los días iban pasando, lentos y rápidos a la vez. Le enviaron juntos la felicitación de cumpleaños a Vega y dieron paseos por los jardines. Hablaron y estuvieron en silencio. Simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, sin presiones, simplemente siendo ellos mismos.

El día de Nochevieja amaneció nevando y gris. Se quedaron toda la mañana en la sala común. Daphne iba con unos vaqueros claros y un jersey de lana muy suave de cuello vuelto de color verde, muy parecido al color de los ojos de Blaise.

- Me gusta ese jersey- La chica alzó la mirada del libro con una sonrisa- Estás preciosa.

Daphne ladeó la cabeza y el fuego iluminó su dorado cabello.

- Gracias.

Fueron juntos a comer, como todos los días, pero la tarde no la pasaron juntos. Blaise se fue a la torre de Astronomía, a pensar sobre todo lo que estaba sintiendo por Daphne, mientras ella iba a su cuarto, intentando decidir en qué momento se había enamorado de Blaise.

La cena fue de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, como en Nochebuena. Esta vez, el vestido de Daphne era plateado, a juego con la corbata de su compañero. Comieron, bromearon y brindaron con sus compañeros y profesores.

Pero antes de la medianoche, antes de que el nuevo año entrara, se escabulleron a su sala común.

Se quedaron parados uno frente a otro, nerviosos.

- Feliz Año nuevo- dijeron ambos a la vez extendiendo los brazos ofreciendo al otro un paquete.

Ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas por la coincidencia y cogieron el paquete que les correspondía.

Blaise se encontró con un anillo de oro blanco, muy masculino, y que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pulgar.

Y Daphne se encontró con una preciosa pulsera rígida de oro blanco y esmeraldas, que le quedaba hecha a medida.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos. Y mientras las campanadas de la medianoche sonaban se besaron por primera vez. Con ternura, con deseo…con amor. Al separarse sonrieron dulcemente. Blaise le puso la pulsera y ella le deslizó el anillo en su dedo.

- Feliz Año Nuevo- esta vez el beso fue más profundo, más ansioso.

* * *

Daphne acariciaba suavemente la pulsera que nunca se quitaba. Y Blaise le daba vueltas al anillo que llevaba desde entonces.

Volvieron a mirarse de nuevo, como aquella vez hacía ya 20 años. Más de media vida. Desde entonces estaban juntos y, a pesar de haber tenido discusiones, sabían que nunca se separarían.

- Feliz año nuevo, mi amor.


End file.
